


路德维希的周记

by Diante



Series: No song unsung [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Germany's composition, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diante/pseuds/Diante
Summary: 为了应付奥地利的检查，路德维希认真地写周记。
Relationships: Austria/Germany (Hetalia), Austria/Holy Roman Empire (Hetalia), Austria/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: No song unsung [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785520
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. 我最好的朋友

我最好的朋友是奥地利。

我最好的朋友是奥地利，我们从我还被抱在手上的时候就认识了。他个子高高的，身材瘦瘦的，黑色的头发有点长，用发蜡梳在头上。他的下巴尖尖的，上面有一颗痣，嘴唇很薄。他头上有一撮刘海特别长，弯了起来。他还戴一副眼镜，眼镜很漂亮，镜片也薄薄的，镜框上有宝石。对了，奥地利说他的名字也是宝石的意思。

奥地利总是教我弹琴和写作，他这两件事都做得很好，但是我更喜欢弹琴。我弹琴的时候坐在凳子上，奥地利坐在我后面，他的手从我的手下面伸过来再按钢琴，痒痒的。他身上也很香。匈牙利姐姐说奥地利用苹果味的精油，所以他身上也有味道。如果没有弹错，他就会表扬我，笑得很开心，嘴唇弯弯的。如果我犯错，他不会发很大的火。他骂我的时候很温柔，声音轻轻的，像针掉在地毯上。我觉得我写作不好，因为有很多词我不认识。他很忙，我没空问他。不过他叫我每周写一篇作文给他看，今天是第二周，题目是写我最好的朋友。

虽然奥地利已经是大人了，但是他愿意和我玩小孩的游戏。上个月他从法国那里拿回来一盒拼图。拼图有一千多片，上面画着凡尔赛宫。奥地利说它是法国最大最漂亮的宫殿，但是没有我们住的美泉宫漂亮。我也这么觉得。但是我没有亲眼见过凡尔赛宫，我很想亲自去见一次再决定到底是谁漂亮。还有的时候他和我一起骑马。我坐在他前面，靠在他身上。他的肚子很软，和俄罗斯的一样。俄罗斯是我们的好朋友，我们三个经常一起睡午觉。但是，奥地利让我小心他。

奥地利不仅教我弹琴和写作，陪我玩，还会帮助我。有一次巴伐利亚带我去划船，我从船上掉到了水里。我在水里叫奥地利，他就来跑过来救我了。不过他没有下水，是巴伐利亚哥哥把我捞起来的。巴伐利亚哥哥很强壮，他也是奥地利的朋友。奥地利很善于交朋友。后来，他叫我跟着巴伐利亚学游泳，这样下次我掉到水里的时候就不需要叫人来救我了。

但是我们也会吵架。上星期我听到一首歌，叫什么是德意志祖国。我把这首歌唱给奥地利听，奥地利就生气了。他重重地打我的屁股，告诉我以后不要唱这首歌。我被他打哭了。后来他让我不要哭，因为男子汉都是不哭的。我不哭了以后，他表扬我很勇敢，奖励我和匈牙利玩。我和匈牙利姐姐到花园里玩球，但是我玩不过她。她很厉害。她叫我不要灰心，等我长大了就可以玩过她了。奥地利和匈牙利也是朋友。还有捷克和斯洛伐克，我们四个有时候一起玩，但是奥地利跟我说要叫捷克波西米亚。

奥地利就是我最好的朋友。我想永远和他在一起。


	2. 一件伤心的事

昨天发生了一件伤心的事。

昨天我练琴的时候有一只小猫跑到房间里来了。他很可爱，只有我的脚那么大，但是有一条腿受伤了，毛也被雨淋湿了。我让他在房间里躲雨，还拿了一个碗给他水喝。但是这件事被奥地利发现了。奥地利很生气，用地板刷打小猫，小猫从窗户跳出去不见了。

奥地利跟我说那个碗是他用来喝水的，不可以给小猫用。我很自责，但是这件事我以前不知道，而且我看那个碗很难看才用它，它和奥地利其他的碗完全不一样，我以为它有其他的用途。我跟奥地利道歉，他不原谅我，很生气地走掉了。他还说这是他的卧室，我住在这里已经很过分了，不可以让小猫也住进来。

听到他这么说我很伤心。因为我不知道他让我住在这里带给他这么大的麻烦！但是我从有记忆开始就在这里了，我以为他也很喜欢我住在这里。奥地利说我要认识到自己的错误，所以要罚我抄C大调皇帝四重奏的谱子一百遍。我抄了一个小时才抄了一遍，我很绝望，伤心得悲痛欲绝！我想再跟奥地利道歉，告诉他我不是故意的，下次再也不会放小猫咪进家里了。但是管家先生跟我说奥地利去外面工作了，要下个月才能回来。我猜他去了俄罗斯或者加利西亚，因为如果他去匈牙利和意大利都只要两个星期就能回来了。不过他也有可能去卢森堡了。我还没有去过卢森堡，我小时候奥地利跟我说等我能自己写交响曲了就能去我想去的地方。

我抄谱子的时候巴伐利亚哥哥来家里找奥地利了。我跟他说奥地利去了一个要一个月才能回来的地方，他说他怎么不告诉他。他看起来有一点不高兴。所以我撒了一个谎，我说奥地利走得时候太着急了来不及告诉他，但是他让我在这里把这件事讲给来找他的人。

听了我的话他又笑了，夸我是个听话的孩子。他在房间里看了一下，说房间打扫得很好，夸奥地利越来越爱干净了。可是这其实是匈牙利姐姐打扫的。昨天晚上匈牙利姐姐来找他，今天早上她走的时候我看到她拿了一块抹布，所以我知道了。但是我没告诉巴伐利亚哥哥。不过，现在我觉得我应该告诉他的，因为不管怎么样人都不应该说谎。

巴伐利亚哥哥看到我在抄谱子就问我在写什么。我把我昨天做的事告诉他了。他摸了摸我的头问我会不会很伤心。我又说谎了，我说还好，没有很伤心。他把我抄好的谱子拿起来看了一下，问我要抄几遍，我说一百遍，他说奥地利对我真严格。然后他叫我不要很伤心，因为奥地利也是第一次做我的监护人，有很多事情做得不好，就像我第一次做小孩一样。巴伐利亚哥哥还说人们应该互相理解，不能总是站在自己的角度上想问题，这样就很容易吵架了。我觉得他说的对。因为奥地利也跟我说过如果有什么事让我觉得不开心，我应该先站在对方的角度想一想，说不定是我做错了呢？然后他跟我分析昨天发生的事让奥地利多么伤心，比如我拿给小猫的碗是他从十五世纪就开始用的，猫毛粘在床上会很难打扫。但是让我难过的既不是奥地利批评我用他的碗给小猫喝水的事，也不是要抄谱子一百遍，而是他说我住在这里给他添了很多麻烦。我希望自己能快一点学会写交响曲，这样我就能去别的地方住了。

我跟巴伐利亚哥哥说我不伤心了，谢谢他安慰我。他说没关系。然后他说既然他来了，那我们就一起去游泳吧，谱子可以慢慢抄，因为有一个月呢。我说好。然后我们就一起去游泳了。下午真开心！

这件事让我明白了一个道理，就是我们伤心的时候可以站在对方的角度想问题，这样就不会那么伤心了。


	3. 我的姐姐列支敦士登

在德意志土地上我有两个姐姐，一个是波西米亚，一个是列支敦士登，她们的名字分别是佩特拉和诺拉。可是奥地利说波西米亚没有金发，所以她严格意义上不算是我的姐姐。不过有一件事让我很不明白，那就是明明奥地利自己也没有金发，为什么他这么在意别人有没有呢？我还有一个姐姐叫匈牙利，她也没有金发，奥地利说她跟我没有一丁点的血缘关系。但至于波西米亚和我有没有血缘关系呢，连他也说不清了。这周我要写的是我的姐姐。所以，在弄清楚这件事之前我打算先写一写列支敦士登，谨慎起见。

列支敦士登姐姐有一头很金很金的长发，像太阳一样金，常常扎成两根小辫子。她个子不高，身材很瘦，像从格林童话里走出来的小公主。听奥地利说她原本是一个王子的私人领地，后来，当我的前辈神圣罗马去世，还有拿破仑建立莱茵邦联以后，她就成了一个国家。因为她家的大公住在奥地利家，所以她时常来美泉宫与奥地利见面。每个周六的下午两点我都要和奥地利为第二天的会面做甜品。奥地利负责指挥我，我负责做。每次打发完奶油我手都酸得要抬不起来了。奥地利说我需要锻炼。只要锻炼得足够多，我就不会觉得手酸。

他们在花园里喝下午茶。列支敦士登姐姐有时穿粉色的裙子，有时穿蓝色的裙子，还有时穿紫色的裙子，她就像春天的花儿一样五颜六色。他们喝茶的时候我抱着托盘站在一边，奥地利说在我长大以前我都要保持倾听。每个周日的晚上他还要考我这天的会面中我学到了什么。说实话我什么也学不到，因为他们很少对话。一般他们喝一小时的茶只说不超过五句话，总是奥地利提问，列支敦士登回答。列支敦士登姐姐的声音很轻，回答的时候把眼睛张得大大的，好像被吓了一跳一样，有时候连回答也变得断断续续。这令我觉得他们的聚会很奇怪，虽然他们说的那些词太高级了，让我理解不了。但是在奥地利和巴伐利亚哥哥或者俄罗斯聚会的时候，另一个人并不会像她这样紧张，他们总是很开心地笑，身体也很放松、很自然。有可能列支敦士登姐姐就是一个内向的人吧！

但是在他们喝完茶后，等管家来走盘子以后，我就可以和她玩一会儿了。这时候奥地利会回到屋子里。我跑到列支敦士登姐姐的身边，她开心地和我拥抱，用她的鼻子碰我的鼻子。我害羞极了！每次抱我的时候她都夸我长得可爱。上周她来时竟然在一句话里一次性说了六个可爱，我好惊讶！

这就成了我的烦恼了，因为以前我以为只有小猫咪和小孩子才能用可爱来表示的，我已经二十多岁了，为什么可以用可爱来形容呢？不过，我们这样的国家的年龄好像又和人类不一样，像奥地利已经有九百岁左右了。我觉得在他们看来，二十岁的国家一定就是小孩子。

其实，我有一个秘密一直没有告诉列支敦士登姐姐，那就是我也觉得她很可爱。她和帅气的匈牙利姐姐、波西米亚姐姐一样，她很温柔、很善解人意，就像蜜糖一样甜。和她在一起的时候我也很开心，特别是她从自己家里带木头娃娃来跟我一起过家家的时候。我们有时候到书房里给娃娃穿衣服，有时候在花园里演手偶戏。列支敦士登姐姐也会唱歌，她说她只跟我唱，不跟其他人唱，因为我很可爱。

列支敦士登姐姐有一个叫瑞士的哥哥，住在我们的西边。我没有见过他，奥地利也很少和我说他。我问她瑞士是怎么样的人，她说她没怎么和他玩过，因为他一直独来独往的，不怎么和大家玩，不过在很久以前他是奥地利的好朋友，后来因为一些原因他们就不做朋友了。她只告诉我这些，但还不如不告诉我呢。我觉得，给人讲故事的时候最令人讨厌的就是只讲一半了，会让我半夜都睡不着起来想后面发生了什么事的。我真希望她能把奥地利和瑞士的故事讲完，毕竟奥地利从来不会亲自跟我说他的事呀。

今天列支敦士登姐姐来喝下午茶的时候送给我一副她画的画，是一只可爱的小兔子。画纸香香的，肯定是因为她把它放在衣服口袋里带过来，沾上她的香水了。我好开心呀，我把这幅画放在周记本里，这样整个本子都是香香的了！我希望列支敦士登姐姐和奥地利的下午茶永远不要结束，这样我就可以永远和可爱的姐姐在一起玩了。


	4. 老鼠

昨天深夜发生了一件怪事。一开始是我和奥地利在一起睡觉的时候有人来找他。我感觉很吵，我那时候已经睡着了，正在做一个奇怪的梦。梦里我穿着古代的铠甲坐在一匹很大的马上，好多人围在我身边，要跟我一起出征。我不知道我们要去哪。有个女孩子很伤心地在旁边看着我，我好想安慰她，但是有人牢牢地抓住她的手臂，不让她靠近我。我记得她的样子，她有咖啡色的头发，穿着绿色的裙子，长得非常可爱。人们催我快走，所以我就走了。我们走到一座桥上的时候突然大地就开始摇晃。有人对我大喊说桥塌了，让我快跑。其实我吓坏了，忘了怎么跑。不过，马自己就跑起来了。我抱着马的脖子，看到路越变越歪歪扭扭，我一直在摇晃。后来我就醒来了，我看到奥地利在摇我。

奥地利对我说：“路德维希，快醒醒。今天麻烦你睡到另一个房间好吗？”

我知道这个房间，它在走廊上最靠里面的地方，但是我从来没去过那里，因为每次我想进去的时候都会被仆人拦住，告诉我那是只有奥地利才可以去的地方。奥地利看起来有一点着急，连眼镜都没有戴。我一骨碌就从床上爬起来，问他怎么了。这时，俄罗斯走过来。他穿着一件冬天的斗篷，很长很长，肩上落满了雪，他的头发和眉毛上也有雪。原来外面早就下雪了。

俄罗斯看到我醒了就跟我打招呼，还用大大的手摸了摸我的下巴。他的手好冰，跟我堆完雪人的时候的手一样冰。而且，他长得太大了，我有一点害怕。他站在奥地利的床前简直像一座山！

幸好奥地利马上把我们隔开，拉着俄罗斯的胳膊，把他拉到旁边的沙发上坐下。这时候我突然看到奥地利没有穿裤子，他只穿了一件上衣和一条平角裤，很不雅观。一定是俄罗斯来的时候他也还没醒，慌慌张张地就从被窝里爬出来啦。这可太不好了，我决定提醒他。不过这时候他突然把我拎起来了。他连鞋都没穿，拎着我一直走到房间外面，我猜他的脚底板一定踩得黑黑的。他走到门口的时候还对俄罗斯说：“稍等片刻，我去安顿一下他。”  
在黑黑的走廊上他跟我说对不起，要让我住一个环境不怎么好的房间了。可是，以前我们三个也会一起睡午觉，为什么今天我就不可以跟他们一起呢？我还没听懂他的话就被扔进去了，就是我想的那个地方。

房间里超级黑，我被扔在一张床上，没有床单，床垫特别潮湿，我摸了一下手上就粘糊糊的。房间里有一个大窗户但是没有窗帘。在月光下我看见奥地利在抽屉里找东西，发出好多噪音。过了一会他还是没找到，他说：“Scheisse，不找了，反正你要睡觉了也不用点灯，你将就一下。”然后他就把抽屉关掉走了出去，门也是砰地一声很重地关掉的。

奥地利走了以后我却睡不着。这个地方真难受啊，床垫是湿的，被子是湿的，还好没有枕头，不然枕头也是湿的。我在床上躺了一会就感觉背上好痒，用手摸了摸，发现起了一排小包包。多奇怪啊！我又趴着睡，然后胸前也起了一排小包包。这个床垫肯定放得太久长虫子了！

然后我就一点也不困了。我在房间里走了一下，想看看有没有什么东西可以垫在床上的。我刚走出去一步就撞到了一个钢琴，还发出一声巨响，咚。这个钢琴摸起来沙沙的，上面都是灰，不知道还能不能弹。我把琴键盖打开弹了一下，感觉它特别特别难按。是不是它也被虫子咬坏了呀？奥地利是一个特别爱惜乐器的人，他怎么可以让一个钢琴变成这样呢？我想擦一擦它，就在房间里找水。还好水龙头里有水，就是闻起来味道怪怪的，大概是因为好久没人用过了。我捡了一块布擦钢琴，也不知道擦干净了没有，房间太黑了。我洗了三次布，应该差不多能擦干净。

之后我就开始弹琴。因为琴键很重，我就轻轻地弹，奥地利肯定听不到。我也不知道要弹什么，我弹了一会莫扎特老师的曲子，感觉太难，没有谱子不行，就没继续弹了。我在凳子上坐了一会，屁股没有起小包包，真好。这时我感觉有点困，手不由自主地弹起了《什么是德意志祖国》，弹了两句我又觉得不太好，万一奥地利其实听的到呢？然后我开始想别的曲子。对了，《C大调皇帝弦乐四重奏》，这个谱子我抄了一百遍，倒着都能弹。听说莫扎特老师小时候被绑着手也能弹琴，我觉得太假了，绑着手怎么弹？

弹着弹着我听见地上有窸窸窣窣的声音，仿佛老鼠在夜里唱歌。我停下弹琴，弯腰往地上看，发现地上果真有几只老鼠。有一只特别大，圆圆的耳朵在月光下长出一圈银白的绒毛，真是太好看了。还有几只是小一点的，眼珠子又黑又圆，胡须在嘴上抖动。我猜那只大的老鼠是他们的妈妈，小的是孩子们。老鼠妈妈吱吱叫，让孩子们排成一排坐好。我又开始弹琴了。突然我觉得小腿一痒，然后我低头看，发现有一只调皮的小老鼠正抓着我的腿往上爬呢！我把手放到腿边上，他就跳到我手上了，我把他放到琴键盖上。他很乖地坐在琴键盖上听我弹琴，摇头晃脑的。不知不觉其他的小老鼠也爬了上来，他们全都坐在琴键盖上，对我笑。“你弹得真好啊！”我觉得他们如果能说话肯定在和我说这句。我太开心了。奥地利都没肯定过我弹得好。不过，奥地利和俄罗斯在干什么呢？他们一定已经睡着了。希望他们有个好梦！

后来我不记得自己是怎么睡着的了。早上我很晚才醒，是奥地利亲自把我叫醒的。我躺在地上，背下面都是杂物，把我都压疼了。我想起小老鼠的事，爬起来看钢琴。钢琴上什么都没有，连琴键盖都没打开呢。奥地利看到我在摸琴就说：“这个琴很早就坏掉了，一直没机会把它搬出去。”我不相信，还弹了一下，果然坏掉了，根本按不下去。奥地利让我赶紧出来，俄罗斯还在等我一起去看演出呢。唉，我可一点也不想和他一起看演出呀，我也对演出没什么兴趣。不过，这真是一件奇怪的事。话说回来，奥地利的皇宫里怎么可能会有老鼠呢？大概我只是做了一个梦吧？但是，既然皇宫里能有这么差劲的房间，说不定也真的有老鼠。

我问奥地利是不是皇宫里只有这间房间是空着的，这个地方不太好。他说还有一些也空着，但是是给匈牙利姐姐他们住的，只有这个不会有人来了，我可以随便睡。所以，这个房间以前到底是谁的呀？


	5. 小王子卢弗斯和摄政王埃德尔斯坦

今天波西米亚姐姐来了。我们玩了一会儿剑。她告诉我她像我这么大的时候玩剑玩得很好。但是她指的“大”是年龄还是身高？论身高她现在还没我高呢，所以我想应该是指年龄吧。我静静地听她说完她是如何用一个耙子把卢森堡哥哥打得嗷嗷叫的。然后她说，路德维希，既然奥地利还没来，我来给你讲个故事吧，你还是听故事的年龄，对吧？

我也不知道对不对，不过她自顾自地讲起了故事。我觉得这个故事很特别，所以我把它记下来。这个故事是这样的：

很久很久以前，有一个叫卢弗斯的小王子。他有世界上最金的头发，金得胜过太阳的光芒；他还有世界上最蓝的眼睛，蓝得像深邃的大海（真好，和我一样）。小王子因为出众的外貌一出生就得到了很多喜爱。老国王在王宫的阳台上把他向民众举起来的时候，广场上欢呼一片。不论是贵族、僧侣还是劳动人民，都停下手中的活儿，举着剑或者农具或者空空的拳头以表祝贺。

为了庆祝小王子的一周岁生日，宫廷举办了一场盛大的舞会，邀请全国上下所有有名望的人参加。老国王为舞会投入重金，一是为了用华美的礼服和装潢彰显自己的国力，二是他对小王子宠爱有加，实在想不出用钱以外的方式表达一位父亲的爱。（他可真像奥地利！）舞会上，照例，人们纷纷为小王子献上祝福。第一位祝福者说，我尊贵的小王子啊，我祝您有取之不尽、用之不竭的金币。第二位祝福者说，我可爱的小王子啊，我祝您一生平平安安，远离战乱。第三位祝福者是披着一件盖过头顶和脚踝的长袍来的，他一出场，正在舞蹈的人们都停了下来，自觉为他让道。他浑身散发出一种阴森的气场，连身经百战的老国王都敬畏地挺直了身体。他缓缓地走到老国王身前，看着正在地毯上玩金球的小王子说，可恶的小王子啊——

“我可恶的小王子啊，”那人说，“祝您永远长不大。祝您永远困在孩子的身体里。”

老国王听出他话里不对劲的意思，正想发怒，第三位祝福者却把长袍一扬，变出一双乌鸦的翅膀从窗户飞走了。当人们自发拥到窗口的时候，他已经化成一个小点消失在夜空里。他的斗篷带起的猎猎疾风把杯子、盘子和漂亮的水晶灯都刮到了地上，伴随着“叮铃当啷”的声音，碎片铺出一整条小道。老国王气急败坏地跌坐在王座上，不住地捶打自己的胸口，竟然生生吐出一口血。训练有素的医生们急急忙忙地跑上来，有的为他诊治，有的为他擦去唇边的污血——毕竟舞会还没结束呢，可不能让他们的陛下如此狼狈！医生胖胖的屁股挤着王座旁的侍女，侍女跌倒了，砸在厨子身上，厨子又带倒了桌台，桌台上的框子翻到地上，水果滚落一地。更糟糕的是不谙世事的小王子被这景象吓坏了，“哇”地一声开始大哭，场面一时大乱。老国王还在吐血，被医生按在那儿，动弹不得。侍女们抱起小王子安抚，却毫无成效。从人群中冒出来一个愿意自告奋勇安抚小王子的人，那就是埃德尔斯坦。（我觉得上面那段话的描写很生动，奥地利应该会表扬我的。）

“为什么他也叫埃德尔斯坦啊？”我问波西米亚姐姐。他是个埃德尔斯坦，奥地利也是个埃德尔斯坦，这也太奇怪了吧。但是波西米亚姐姐说这不重要。我只能假装说“好”，然后她继续讲，她真好，没发现我在敷衍。

埃德尔斯坦，噢，他是一个老埃德尔斯坦，留着精致的两撇胡子，他对老国王说，他的孩子，小埃德尔斯坦——小埃德尔斯坦，我说这个名字太长了，波西米亚姐姐说那就叫他“罗迪”吧。（真奇怪啊，那就更像奥地利了。小罗迪那时候比小王子要小，但是后来他就长得很大。）埃德尔斯坦把才满月的小罗迪推到小王子面前，小王子突然就不哭了，开心地抱住小罗迪，咯咯地笑。然后手忙脚乱的人们也都停下了动作，为他们两个唱起了歌。老国王也不吐血了，欣慰地说，埃德尔斯坦，你真棒啊，我要让你当我最喜欢的大臣。但是埃德尔斯坦说，陛下，请你让我的孩子小罗迪当大臣吧，即使王子殿下真的中了那个大坏蛋的诅咒，我的儿子也会保护他的！老国王一听高兴极了，于是就让小罗迪当了大臣。

小罗迪十六岁那年老国王去世了，卢弗斯小王子当上了新国王。但很不幸的是，他的外表太小了，只有六岁，和其他地方的国王见面时，他们都觉得他不靠谱。所以小罗迪做了摄政王。小罗迪不仅帮卢弗斯处理那些大事，也照顾他的日常生活。老国王去世的时候留下了一笔糊涂账，把外交和内政都弄得一团糟。小罗迪对他说，陛下，现在要拯救这个国家就必须按我说的去做！

卢弗斯当然不可能什么都听摄政王的。他们的意见不统一，就要吵架。但是他没有摄政王高，吵架的时候，小罗迪双眼直视前方，不往他那里看一下，他就吵不过人家了，所以最后总是败下阵。在小罗迪（我觉得他不小了，还是叫埃德尔斯坦吧，好奇怪啊！）在埃德尔斯坦的怂恿下，这个国家和邻国联姻。他没有兄弟姐妹，埃德尔斯坦就安排国王的、国王的爸爸的、国王的爸爸的爸爸的兄弟姐妹、儿子女儿和另一些国家的王子女王结婚，为了让婚礼显得庄重，他还找各个领域的名人来当司仪。如果是个公主去结婚呢，她就努力给丈夫生孩子，立王储；如果是个王子去结婚呢，那就麻烦多了，他得等女王死了才能继承她的王冠，这事不是每次都行得通。毕竟，有时候一个女王可以熬死好几个丈夫呢。波西米亚姐姐说古时候的男统治者都特别容易死，有时候被毒死，有时候掉下马摔死，还有时候在战场上死。当一个国王亲自冲锋陷阵的时候，就特别容易死！

在埃德尔斯坦的安排下宫廷里的每个年轻人都在别国找到了自己的对象，然后很多人都顺理成章地继承了邻国的领地。（果然不是联姻这么简单呀。）这下卢弗斯就没法对他生气了。因为当他说“埃德尔斯坦，你这样做不好”的时候，埃德尔斯坦就可以说“陛下，看呀，我这是为了您好，我给您带来多大的一块地”。

“可是我还是想用武力来获得它们。”卢弗斯说。我问波西米亚姐姐为什么他这么傻，能靠结婚得到的东西要靠打架去得到，波西米亚姐姐说，因为他从小就很崇拜以武力致胜的人。他以为自己可以长得和一个叫罗慕路斯的人一样强壮，结果却一直是个小孩子，所以特别希望自己能打一场漂漂亮亮的胜仗。“这样我的子民们就会很信任我了！毕竟只靠那些事没有办法树立我的威信。”卢弗斯说，他还在床上打滚了。埃德尔斯坦看到他这样子就说，好，有机会就打，下次一定。

后来机会果然就来了。在遥远的东方有一个自称是罗慕路斯后人的人，他向卢弗斯的国家发起了战丨争。卢弗斯当然受不了这种挑衅，所以他就叫埃德尔斯坦“快快快，我们去打他”。埃德尔斯坦考虑再三决定去。在这场战丨争中，由于之前埃德尔斯坦和很多人搞好了关系，所以他们都来帮忙了，他们打赢了，可是卢弗斯受了很严重的伤，再也站不起来了。在卢弗斯的床前埃德尔斯坦流着眼泪说，我可怜的小王子，我真同情你的遭遇。卢弗斯说，埃德尔斯坦，我已经是国王了，我已经当了很多年的国王了。埃德尔斯坦忙擦了擦眼泪改口说，国王陛下，我真同情您，可是事已至此，您就好好躺在床上别到处跑了好吗，我会替您处理好一切的。卢弗斯没有选择的余地，因为他也开始吐血了，像他的爸爸一样。他很害怕自己会死。

卢弗斯在床上躺了很多年。这些年里，埃德尔斯坦摄政王大兴土木，把原本已经很华丽的宫殿修建得更华丽了，还把被东方人弄坏的旧狩猎行宫修成漂亮的夏宫。在最炎热的时候他就带着自己的亲朋好友到夏宫去消夏，把卢弗斯孤零零地留在房间里。夏去冬来，然后又冬去夏来，卢弗斯发现以前会来看望自己的朋友也不怎么来看他了，偶尔他们来到宫殿里，卢弗斯想和他们打招呼（他虚弱得厉害，所以说话也很慢），却发现埃德尔斯坦抢先和他们握手拥抱，然后就把人带到别的房间去了。卢弗斯非常伤心。他一伤心就吐血，把被子染红一大片以后才会有人来给他换。他真可怜！

在每年元旦的时候埃德尔斯坦会把盛装打扮的卢弗斯放在马车上，让马车载着他在庞大到不像话的版图上慢慢地走，从南边走到北边，再从北边走回南边，让所有人都看到他们光彩照人的君主。但是那全都是用红红的脂粉和唇油画出来的，真实的卢弗斯又黄又瘦。当卢弗斯在遥远的旅程中坚持不下去的时候，埃德尔斯坦就给他鼓劲，说加油呀陛下，加油，坚持一下一年就过去啦！后来，除了每年元旦的出游以外，卢弗斯发现他的世界只剩下这个房间了。一扇大门是他和外界联系的唯一通道，可是它时常是关着的。只有埃德尔斯坦想见他的时候才会把门打开，走进来，然后又把门关上。埃德尔斯坦会和他说外面发生的事，但只说好的，不说坏的。他很想知道埃德尔斯坦都在以摄政王的身份做些什么，可是，埃德尔斯坦才不会告诉他呢。有一天他听说埃德尔斯坦和那个过去给他下了诅咒的邪恶的乌鸦人有了来往，气得吐了好多血，痛苦地说：“埃德尔斯坦，你只是个摄政王啊，你怎么可以代替我做这些决定呢？虽然我动不了了，可我的脑子一点也没有坏。你应该先过问我！”

埃德尔斯坦说：“陛下，这都是为了您好。况且，您没有孩子，所以一旦……”他说到这却不说了。他换上很漂亮的衣服去找乌鸦人跳舞。卢弗斯绝望地躺在房间里。他已经对埃德尔斯坦失望透顶，他希望自己干脆死了算了，但是他太虚弱了呀，他连自杀的能力都没有。有一天，当埃德尔斯坦来看他的时候，他用尽全力抓住他的胳膊说，埃德尔斯坦，我的世界只剩下这个房间了，我的国家在经历什么事我完全不知道，你在以我的名义做什么事我也不知道，我活着已经没有意义了。埃德尔斯坦抱住他说，我可爱的小王子啊，您活着怎么会没有意义呢？卢弗斯的眼睛亮了一亮，甚至忘记提醒对方自己是国王。埃德尔斯坦真诚地说，您活着就是我做这一切的意义，您忘了吗，我们的命运从小就连在一起了，我就是为了您而生的呀。

卢弗斯信了，因为埃德尔斯坦哭了。从他漂亮的眼睛里掉下来一颗颗泪珠，像珍珠一样真。卢弗斯打消了死的念头。埃德尔斯坦让厨师给他们的小王子加营养餐，让他增加些体重，现在又黄又瘦的样子一点也不好看。于是每周的一三五，卢弗斯被人捏着下巴灌下大瓶的牛奶，他难受极了。可是每当他害怕的时候，埃德尔斯坦就说，坚强一点呀，小王子，坚强一点，一切都是为了您，喝下它们您就会长的像罗慕路斯一样强壮。卢弗斯长胖了。他的皮肤变得雪白雪白的，头发和眼睛都有了光泽，他看起来好多了，只是看起来而已。

可是，卢弗斯万万没想到的是，拖着这样一幅破破烂烂的身体，埃德尔斯坦还让他去打丨仗。在埃德尔斯坦二十三岁那年，他把卢弗斯抱上自己的战马，一边为它系紧盔甲的带子一边在他耳朵旁边说：“陛下，您不是一直想战斗吗？您不是一直痛恨乌鸦人吗？现在他和我们宣战啦，您的机会来啦。”卢弗斯当然想战斗了，可是他知道自己现在这样子是没有办法做什么的。他悲壮地说，那好吧，那就这么办吧。他以为埃德尔斯坦会骑马带着他一起冲锋陷阵，没想到埃德尔斯坦从马上跳下来，却用马鞭重重地抽了一下那匹马，然后马就带着卢弗斯冲进敌人的阵型里了。埃德尔斯坦骑上另一匹马，和他的近卫队悠悠地跟在后面。他看见敌人抓住了他的小王子，砍下他的手和脚，把他弄得一团糟。他赶紧呼唤同伴撤退。

是军医把可怜的小王子送回来的，还有他掉下来的一条手臂，一只手和一条腿，每个断面都露出一截白森森的骨头。小王子已经痛得晕过去了，因为失血脸色惨白。埃德尔斯坦临危不惧地看着自己的日历，看了很久以后转身对军医说：“把他缝起来吧。”

军医很惊讶地说：“可是，这样的伤得先让骨头接起来……还得上夹板……”

“不，就缝起来吧。用尽一切手段让他的伤口不要感染。”埃德尔斯坦说，“不必费时间做那精细活啦，把他缝起来。”

除却那名军医，埃德尔斯坦还派出两名训练有素的医生一起做这份活。丝线像被施了魔法一样在三个医生的巧手下灵活地穿行，很快就把四分五裂的小王子又缝到一起了。他们甚至不需要用麻药，因为小王子从来就没有醒过。他白得像纸一样，他白得像要没有了。崭新的小王子被送回给埃德尔斯坦了。卢弗斯慢慢在大床上醒来的时候，看到埃德尔斯坦穿着一件他从没见过的新衣服，底色是白的，绶带是红的，他关切地抓住他没有知觉的手，问他感觉怎样了。

卢弗斯根本说不出话。他快要死了。他全身都很疼，特别是刺进肉里的断掉的骨头，是那么尖锐，把人强行缝合起来是多么愚蠢的事啊！可是他不说话埃德尔斯坦就一直关切地问他，仿佛要为他流一片海那么多的眼泪。卢弗斯只好努力地说，埃德尔斯坦，我要死啦，我真的要死了。

“不，您好着呢！您全身的伤口都被医生处理过了，睡一觉就都好了。”埃德尔斯坦说。他真坏啊，他骗了卢弗斯！他握着卢弗斯的手，跪在他床前，把脸贴在他的手背上说：“小王子，请您想想开心的事吧。明天就是一场加冕礼了。”

“加冕礼？谁的加冕礼？”卢弗斯昏昏沉沉地问。

“是我的。”埃德尔斯坦说。

卢弗斯不敢相信他说的话。他打量了很久穿在埃德尔斯坦身上的那件衣服，它的制式果然是新国王接受加冕的时候才会穿的，可配色却……他眼前突然一黑，再次晕了过去。

等他醒来的时候发现自己正在一个华丽的教堂里，被几条皮带绑在一张椅子上，外面穿着同样华丽的、他没见过的衣服。几名医生守着他，轮流为他服用减轻疼痛的药。他看见埃德尔斯坦戴着他从未见过的王冠站在正中央，金红的披风要把他的眼珠给刺伤了。他咬着嘴唇看，他不想看的，但是他动不了，他连转头都做不到。不久以后，埃德尔斯坦披着盛装从台上走下来，走到他身边，微笑着对他说：“陛下，真是太好了，您能出席我的加冕礼。现在我就是经由您承认的国王了。”

卢弗斯吐出一口黑色的血，在那晚就死去了。埃德尔斯坦为他举办了盛大的葬礼，带头在他的棺木前哭泣。从此世界上再也没有小王子了。他到死也没有成为想象中的罗慕路斯。

这就是这个故事的全部了。我想这不是一个适合小孩子听的故事。首先，故事里出现了断手断脚的情节，这也太吓人了呀，我可是连一场真正的战争都没参加过。还有，这个故事里的埃德尔斯坦先生是一个彻头彻尾的大坏蛋！世界上哪有这么坏的人呢？小王子如此信任他，最后竟然被他这样对待，这真令人愤怒。最后，波西米亚姐姐讲这个故事的时候完全没有一点害怕的样子，反而讲得很开心。她真是个可怕的女人。但是我好同情小王子。中了那样的诅咒本身已经是一件坏事了，遇到这样的摄政王就更糟糕了。他哪是摄政王，他简直就像《格林童话》里的后妈一样呀。

天哪，这次写的可真长，写得手都要断了，下次不能再写这么长的了。说起来，这一篇不能让奥地利看见。他看到有一个和他一样名字的人扮演这么可恶的角色，一定会气得打我屁股的。


End file.
